тнє иσтєвσσк
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One Shot. AH. Alice y Jasper se conocen en un verano que los marcó para toda su vida. Jasper/Alice. Pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para TephyXD


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia básicamente es de Nicholas Sparks.**

**Bien, como seguramente algunas personas saben, tenía esta historia guardadita, pero hoy he decidido sacarla a la luz con motivo del cumpleaños de mi querida amiga **Tephy**, que ha llegado a sus quince primaveras… **_**¡Feliz cumpleaños amiguis!**_** Espero que te guste, y ya sabes, aún te debo el siguiente capítulo…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE NOTEBOOK**

Se conocieron en un verano. Jasper era el tranquilo hijo único de un padre sin esposa, viudo, de clase trabajadora. Alice era la niña consentida y única de una muy acomodada familia de New York que fueron a pasar el verano al campo. Edward y Bella, amigos que tenían en común los presentaron en una feria, y fue amor a primera vista. El tímido y soñador Jasper ahora se mostraba más vivaz y sólo tenía ojos para ella. Alice, la vivaz y divertida chica de ciudad, no se separaba ni un instante de él. Fue un gran cambio para ambos, pero lo aceptaban encantados. Él le leía y recitaba poemas, le mostraba la belleza del entorno y la llevaba a pasear y jugar por el campo. Ella, por su parte, le enseñó a ser mas sociable, le enseñó a bailar y a hablar francés. Eran el perfecto conjunto, las dos partes de un todo, los complementos de una unidad. A pesar de ser jóvenes, adolescentes aún, habían planeado su vida, imaginando su hogar, soñando con su casa de color blanco y azul, decidiendo cuántos hijos tendrían y qué carrera elegirían. Se habían entregado el uno al otro, física y emocionalmente, para sellar su compromiso.

Pero el verano llegó a su fin, y la familia de Alice partió a New York, rompiendo las esperanzas de dos jóvenes enamorados, amor de verano. ¡Ay de ellos! Lo que no sabían era que se pertenecían, y tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos. La madre de Alice lo comprendió luego, y se dedicó a ocultar a Alice las cartas del más profundo y desesperado amor que Jasper le escribió a diario durante un año. Alice nunca se enteró. Jasper, al no recibir respuesta, dejó de escribir. Se dedicaron a olvidarse mutuamente, tratar de dejar atrás ese amor. Alice ingresó a la universidad. Jasper trabajó con esmero en la ciudad.

La inminente guerra llegó, y los dos fueron a servir, Alice como enfermera, Jasper como soldado. Jasper luchó con pasión, ya que por naturaleza así era, y regresó a casa con gloria y una que otra cicatriz. Alice conoció a un encantador soldado, quien se enamoró de ella y se propuso conquistarla. Tenía millones en el banco y un prometedor futuro. Los padres de Alice estaban encantados con el. A Alice el dinero no le importaba, pero él era realmente agradable, y lo quería, así que aceptó comprometerse con James.

Jasper ganó algún dinero con la guerra y, aunque trató, nunca pudo olvidar a Alice. Compró la casa con la que habían soñado, esa que habían imaginado como su hogar, diez años antes, en aquel glorioso verano. La compró y la arregló de la manera en que Alice había dispuesto aquella tarde, mientras tomados de la mano, pasaron frente a ella y decidieron que la querían. Jasper trabajó con ahínco y terminó convirtiéndola en una mansión digna de alabarse en los diarios, cosa que ocurrió.

Una tarde, mientras Alice seguía con los preparativos de su boda con James, su madre le enseñó el anuncio de sus esponsales en el diario. Enseguida estaba una foto de la casa de Jasper y un artículo sobre su restauración. Al verlo, Alice supo que Jasper nunca la había dejado de amar, y ella tampoco lo había olvidado. Fue a ver a Jasper y su casa, y comprobó que el tiempo no había hecho más que afianzar su amor. Jasper la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y al entrar en su casa, se sintió como en su hogar. Ella realmente pertenecía ahí, y ese lugar le pertenecía a ella. Cada detalle, cada flor, cada color, tal cómo ella había dicho.

Les fue difícil, sino imposible, pensar siquiera en separarse. Vivieron unos días llenos de pasión, rememorando aquel verano, y dándose cuenta de que no podían alejarse uno del otro. Tenían miedo a perderse de nuevo. La madre de Alice fue por ella, pero al verla ahí, dichosa, no pudo hacer nada más que entregarle todas las cartas que en el pasado le había escrito Jasper. No había nada más que hacer. Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Alice le explicó la situación a James, quien al querer lo mejor para ella, la liberó de su compromiso. Jasper la desposó poco tiempo después, y vivieron una vida llena de dicha y felicidad.

Al final, Alice adquirió el mal terrible que roba las memorias y recuerdos, y Jasper, no queriendo dejarla sola, la acompañó a un asilo. Aunque ella dejó de conocerlo la mayoría del tiempo, Jasper nunca la abandonó, y diariamente le contaba la historia de Alice y Jasper, una pareja de enamorados que habían sorteado todos los obstáculos que les había presentado la vida.

Cierta noche, ella recordó todo, y durmieron juntos, abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, ellos ya no estaban aquí, sólo quedaban sus cuerpos inertes. Sus almas habían marchado juntas al paraíso, por siempre.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ya saben, no se olviden de dejar un review, y una felicitación a la cumpleañera….**

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
